1. Field
This disclosure relates to a positive electrode protective layer composition for a rechargeable lithium battery, a rechargeable lithium battery including the positive electrode protective layer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy generated from an electrochemical redox reaction of a chemical material in the battery into electrical energy. Such batteries are divided into primary batteries, which should be disposed of after the energy of the battery is consumed, and rechargeable batteries, which can be recharged many times. The rechargeable battery can be charged/discharged based on the reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent developments in high-tech electronics has allowed electronic devices to become small and lightweight, leading to an increase in portable electronic devices. Demands for batteries with high energy density are increasing as a power source for such portable electronic devices, and research on lithium rechargeable batteries suitable for portable electronic devices are in progress.
The rechargeable lithium battery is fabricated by injecting electrolyte into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium.
A positive active material may be composite oxide including lithium (Li) and various transition elements. However, transition elements included in a positive active material may be eluted into an electrolyte at high temperatures. This reduces the capacity and cycle-life of rechargeable batteries.